


Itty Bitty

by Iago_The_Backstabber



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Oliver Queen is a sap, POV Oliver Queen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iago_The_Backstabber/pseuds/Iago_The_Backstabber
Summary: Oliver Queen is a sappy shopper. Fluff.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104





	Itty Bitty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something that came to me out of nowhere and I whipped this up in like 20 minutes. No real time stamp for when this takes place, but I hope you smile!

Oliver Queen wasn't an active shopper. But once in a while, he _did_ go on Target splurges for random things Felicity and he needed around the apartment.

Like today, for example. He had a fleece blanket that Felicity had wanted in his shopping cart. She had sent him a picture on his phone last week with the caption - 'next time you go shopping plz' with a whole bunch of emojis that had no real connection to the blanket. His wife loved emojis.

He also had office supplies(for Felicity), snacks(also for Felicity), and pillow covers(a joint decision made by them both). 

So this was basically a Felicity errand(which he didn't mind, as long as he got to see that gorgeous smile on her face thanking him afterwards).

He was walking around to see if he could add anything to his cart when something caught his eye.

Really, they didn't even need it - _of course_ they didn't. But he walked over it anyway. 

The 'it' in question was a pair of tiny, _tiny_ baby shoes. They were smaller than his index finger, and Oliver would be lying if he said they didn't make his heart melt.

They were a light purple with small polka dots on them, and Oliver wanted them. So bad.

Except for one small problem - Felicity and he didn't actually _have_ a baby.

How inconvenient.

When he and Felicity were going to have a baby, he was going to get the kid a pair of shoes _just_ like these.

But what if they wouldn't be able to find these kinds of shoes? Maybe he should just get these and save them for _later_.

So, he picked them up and dropped them into his cart.

* * *

He opened the door to find Felicity on the couch on her phone. She looked up and grinned.

"Fleece blanket!" She exclaimed joyfully making grabby hands at the bag in his hand.

"Hello to you too," He replied, amused.

"Fleece blanket, fleece blanket, fleece blanket," She chanted under her breath.

Chuckling, he handed the bag to her, and she pulled out the blanket package, making the other stuff spill unceremoniously from the bag.

She was halfway through opening it up when she paused.

"Oliver," She started, slowly. "What is this?" She asked, holding up the shoes.

Oliver, who had been hanging up his coat, turned to look at her. "Shoes," He said casually.

"Well, if these are for me, then the size is a tad bit _small_. Plus, purple with polka dots isn't really my style."

Oliver huffed. "They're for our kid," He corrected.

"I don't think Will would appreciate these," Felicity deadpanned.

He huffed again. "Not for Will. I saw these and I decided that when we have a baby, I will get it the same kind of shoes, but we might not be able to find these then, so I bought them now - just in case," He explained.

She blinked, the corners of her mouth tugging upwards. "Just in case," She repeated.

"Yes."

She pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Plus," He added defensively, "They're really adorable."

She let out a small laugh and looked down at the shoes in her hands. "They _are_. Both shoes fit in my palm. Oh my god, they are so cute!" She said softly.

She put them down and walked over to him. Still smiling, she wound her arms around his neck, and instinctively, his went around her waist.

"I love you, you big sap," She whispered, and kissed him, lips still curved in a smile. "And when we do have a baby, we can put these shoes on its teeny tiny little feet."

(And they _did_ put the shoes on Mia Queen's teeny tiny little feet, sometime later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are muuuch appreciated :)
> 
> \- Iago_The_Backstabber


End file.
